Sell Me Your Memories
by Blackrose606
Summary: "All Harry wants to do is know his parents. He wants to know what there childhood was like. Maybe he found a way." Short summary I know. But read it! It shows Harry's parents life and maybe the first wizarding war. Read,Review, Favortie.


Why hello there! This is another story idea of mine and I hope that this one will turn out better than my others. I'm sure my grammar and typing skills have improved! So let me know what you think and if I get enough reviews I shall continue and pull through with the idea. Criticism is accepted but try putting it kindly? That's greatly appreciated! :D But if enough hate comments come in I shall delete the story. So here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I f I did the uniforms on the males would have less fabric. Much less fabric. Wink Wink! ;]

"Stop! Just stop! I need a break!" Harry yelled from the chair in the center of Snape's office.

"Your weak Potter. Weak! We have been practicing this since your 5th year and you still can't handle it. You still squirm in that chair as if I'm torturing you! Get used to it already!" Snape yelled from across the room. By the tone you can hear the aggravation and stress.

"It's only the beginning of 6th year! It's not that simple!"

"Try harder!"

It became a battle. A battle of screams, harsh words and intense stares. Harry stood, continuing to defend himself to Snape. He wasn't weak. He did try to his best ability. It just stung. Snape was invading his mind. Pulling through memories he didn't want to live through. They caused him a great deal of pain. It was hard for him to be cold toward these emotions. Whether happy or not it was hard for him to not feel them.

"Legilimens!" Harry yells. He points his wand towards Snape. Harry's eyes ready for revenge. Snape's eyes widened. Harry entered his mind. He wanted to find his most painful memory. The one that made him feel pain that hurt. That was hard to hide.

"Are you excited to be starting at Hogwarts Sev?" Lily sat next to Snape on the Hogwarts Express. Her eyes wondered from Snape to outside the window in seconds. She looked back to Snape and smiled.

His eyes lit up. "I think it will be fun."

But he was soon to be proven wrong.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The kind old lady pushing the candy cart asked as she stopped at our compartment.

Snape turned to Lily, "You want something? It's on me."

She smiled bright and nodded. "Something...chocolate!"

Snape smiled. He grabbed his money from his bag and walked over to the candy trolley. "What would you like dear?" The old lady smiled as he eyed the through the candy, looking for something chocolate for Lily.

"The chocolate frogs and a lickerish wand please." The old lady nodded and reached for the items. He handed her the money and went to turn back into his little private car when he bumped into someone. Someone a little taller then him and just as thin as him. Someone with round glasses that covered his hazel-brown eyes. Someone with black hair that looked as though he just got of a broom. It was James Potter. And at his side was his friend. Just a little shorter then James. Black curly hair, almost as long as Sevs'. His eyes lay on me, grey in the light.

"Watch were your going!" One yelled.

"James, he probably can't. The greasy mop on his head blocks his vision." The other says. They laugh. Sev''s eyes fall onto the ground.

"You might want to get that cut." James says standing close to Severus flicking his hair. Severus flinched at the close contact.

Lily didn't want to continue sitting and watching, she raced to Sev's side and took hold of his arm, "Why don't you worry about combing your own hair before criticizing other people? In order to be a hypocrite you have to have a brain."

Severus looked at Lily and smiled. James looked in between the two, smiling."Anything for the pretty girl. Come one Sirius." Severus watches them walk away. Shocked and mad. What James said had aroused anger in him. Anyone watching could tell. He watched them walk, and watched when James turned around A shot another smile to Lily. Severus looked at Lily her face held anger. That made him feel relived.

They sat back in their private car. Lily next Severus starting to eat the chocolate frogs Sev bought for her. "What a little...twit! Did he actually think his little banter would woo me and I would immediately forget his cruel ways? So childish. Its irritating and immature." But the words she spoke were different then what her face said. She smiled. A large smile. With her head down.

At that moment adult Snape yelled at Harry. He wanted him out of his head. He wanted to forget it. That was one memory he wished he could rid of.

"You were friends with-" He stopped him. Snape stopped that thought and those words.

"Just. Get. Out."

Harry listened. He left. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know anymore than what he already did. He walked his way to the common room. When he entered he say Hermione and Ron comfy on the leather couch that faced the blazing fireplace. The night slowly starting to get colder.

Ron looked up to see Harry standing there. "Is there somethin' wrong mate?"

Harry looked around. From Ron to Hermione to the floor to the multiple bookshelves to the empty arm chair near the couch. He walked to it dazed. He didn't know, he never expected what he saw.

He opened his mouth, his friends watching him intently. They knew he was with Snape. And they knew Snape has distaste for Harry, if we put it lightly. Harry began to speak.

"Snape, knew my...mother. He was friends with her. Good friends with her."

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.

"How do you know? Are you sure? What is your source?" Hermione was skeptical of what Harry said. No body really knew or expected it. It was so weird. So just wow.

"Well as you know I was with Snape, and we were having the lessons since Voldemort has the connection with me and my mind and his and I got made at Snape again, and I invaded his mind and I saw him. Sitting with my mother on the Hogwarts express years ago. They seemed like first years and they were friends. Close friends. And he and my father didn't get along. And same with Sirius. My mother didn't even like my father at first. Well so it seemed I guess. And it was just...shocking." Harry spoke his words fast.

Ron sat agape. "Snape had friends?"

Hermione was dumbfounded. "It's just shocking. Did you see anything else?"

"No, Snape kicked me out before I could see anything else."

"That's so shocking. Are you okay mate?" Ron said showing some concern for his stunned friend.

"Yeah, but it makes me wonder, what was there childhood like? What else happened between my father and mother, Snape, Sirius, and Lupin. I kinda want to know." Harry spoke looking between the floor and his friends eyes.

"That's understandable Harry, but there are very little people to tell you." Ron speaks, trying to show the reality of this to his friend.

"Not entirely. If Snape was good friends with your mother and had encounters with your father then he would have some memories. And Lupin is still alive, all we would have to do is get a hold of him and collect his memories." Hermione was cut of by Ron stating another fact.

"And we could put them in the Pensieve!" Hermione padded him on the head proud that he knew where this was going.

Harry laughed at this. The shock was slowly going down.

"I see your rubbing of on him 'Mione."

They all laughed at Ron's new found wisdom.

"So you want to ask Dumbledore about this? It might be hard to get memories from Lupin but he'll be willing. And if we must we can wait until Christmas break to see him. It's just Snape that will be hard. And we can't use a sap story since Snape seems to have no emotions." Hermione giggled at her joke. Therefore Ron laughed too. And that was enough to make Harry laugh.

"Yes, I want to go to Dumbledore. I want to see if this could possibly work out. As scary as it might be to see what they were like and what they did I want to. I want to know my parents and Sirius. I'm curious to know why Snape is so dark. I want to see these walls years ago." Harry said to his two trusted friends.

At that moment it was decided they would talk to Dumbledore and see what they could do. The very next morning Harry would try and convince him of this. Harry slept soundly that night, excited for the next day. He wasn't sure what Dumbledore would say. Dumbledore would usually agree to something Harry asked in favour but this consisted the help of other people. But he could only hold hope.

**And there you go! Again let me know what you think in a comment! (:**


End file.
